The Slender Diaries
by PunchyaYoBuns
Summary: A 15 year-old boy, named Luke Walker, dicovered something new on the Internet. One day Luke was on Facebook scrolling up and down his wall. Then a picture caught his eye, he found out that it was the "Slender Man." Luke wanted to know more about him. So he read some information on Slender Man. Luke thinks he is just a silly myth to scare little kids. But Luke is terribly wrong...


Monday, July 16

Ummm… Hi? My name is Luke Walker. Well most people call me, "Skywalker." Meh doesn't matter. My home town is Portage La Prairie, it's very boring. I'm 15 years old and I'm the only child that came out of my mom's womb. Don't get too excited, ladies (wink wink). Any who, my mom is making me write in a "diary." She wants me to ease off stress and stuff. It's not like I have any. So to keep my reputation, this diary thing going to be to myself! I am certainly NOT a loser, at least I don't think…

Well it's the summer and there's no school! YAY! So basically for me, I will play video games, go on my laptop and perhaps skateboard. Meh, there's nothing new here. I'm just going to go on Facebook and search stuff or whatever. I found this weird creepy meme. The man was tall, had a dark suit on, had tentacles coming from his back and had no face at all. Apparently his name was, "The Slender Man," because the meme said, "I WILL find you. Love, the Slender Man." Wow, why does this guy freak me out?!

It's probably some creepy picture to freak people out. Well it worked. This guy is probably a fake or is he? Dun, dun DUN!

Tuesday, July 17

Well today, I called my friend, Dave, to come over to hang. He is a great friend and he's a whiz about what's on the Internet. Me, well I don't pay enough attention to anything. So I asked him about, "Slender Man." Dave said he will search some information on him. I'm the only person who doesn't know about Slender Man. Huh, I guess I am a loser… Meh.

Dave typed stuff on the key board, searching. He's probably going to show me articles and stories about Slender Man instead of telling me. He's such a mysterious dude. I'll probably just dose off while Dave is trying to tell me about Slender Man. So much stories and information… I guess he wants me to read on my own as well. Ugh, so much effort. But, it's worth it; I kind of want to know more about Slender Man.

I already know how he looks like. Slender Man can change his height, shape, size and can stretch his tentacles from his back, legs and hands. He can camouflage with the trees, very well. Slender Man has also special connections with kids, most of them disappear. He's probably some pedophile snatching kids. For some reason he likes the woods, a lot. It's a good source to hide and wait for his prey to come….

Wednesday, July 18

So my mom got mad at me. She said I was too lazy, because I was in the house a lot. She wants me to get fresh air and enjoy the sunshine! Oh goodie, how fun to enjoy the burning rays of the hot fiery sun. No wonder my skin is so pale, I do need more sun. She said, "Go outside, or I'm going to cut your hair." Whoa, whoa, whoa, HELL NO. I like my hair nice and shaggy and its black too (natural colour). My hair is not that long, what's the deal bro?

It's not my fault I like surfing the interwebz, eat chips and drink Pepsi. It's not like I'm fat, I'm average size I guess. So she kicked me outside. I better call Dave and James. James is another great friend; he's funny and dirty minded. Any who, I grabbed my football and went down the street to the big grass field. Next to it was the woods, full of tall trees… Well whatever, I'm just going to sit down and wait for them. I was waiting for a while, but then I got this weird sensation on the back of my neck. It felt like someone was watching me….

So I quickly turned around and no one was there at all, just the woods. I continued to stare at the woods, and then someone yelled in my ear, "SURPRISE!" I jumped and backed away and stood up quickly. James and Dave stood there, laughing, almost pissing their pants. I threw the football at James, hard, and said, "Let's play catch."

We tossed the ball around for a while, talking about stuff. We talked about how my birthday was coming up soon. Yeah, I'm going to be 16 soon. Too bad I'm not a girl. They are so frantic about their "sweet 16" birthday party. Age is just a number. The last thing I need is a clown that makes cheesy jokes. I don't even like clowns, they are always happy for no reason. Do they have a new girlfriend? Did they kill their worst enemy? You just don't know why they are happy.

James did a hard throw towards me; actually the ball went flying over my head. He threw the football in the woods. Well great, just great. James yelled, "I dare you to go get it!" Well that's a piece of cake. So I ran towards the woods to find the football.

God dammit, where is it? YES I have found it! I found the damn football behind a bush. I had that weird sensation on the back of my neck again. I turned around and no one was there. I turned back around and standing there was _him._ About 20 feet away, facing my direction was the Slender Man. I couldn't believe my eyes….

I screamed and ran back towards Dave and James. I yelled, "Sl..Sl...Sl...Slend…" I couldn't finish because I ran past them. I was so terrified; I couldn't say what I saw or who I saw. I ran down the street and ran back into my house. I ran up to my room and shut the door. A few minutes later, a knock was at my door. Dave and James came in, I was under the covers. Dave said, "Dude what's the matter?! It's like you saw a ghost."

James said, "Wow, you look scared bro."

I was scared, even shaking. Then I replied, "I-I-I saw the Slend….." I took a deep breath and said, "I saw the Slender Man."

Dave asked, "You know he's not real right? It's just all fun myths and legends to scare the crap out of people."

James laughed, "Like come on dude! It was probably a tree or just your imagination!"

"You know what, you guys are right." I said with relief. "The Slender Man is just a stupid rumor." Then we all laughed and joked around. There was a tapping sound on my window. I looked and nobody was there.


End file.
